Harry Demande des Vacances
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Harry/Severus SLASH! Ignore totalement HBP. Les collègues d'Harry au Ministère profitent du fait qu'il est célibataire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait finalement assez.


**Titre**: Harry Demande des Vacances

**Résumé:** Harry/Severus SLASH! Ignore totalement HBP. Les collègues d'Harry au Ministère profitent du fait qu'il est célibataire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait finalement assez.

**Catégorie:** Fics Harry Potter

**Personnages:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Severus Rogue

**Genres:** Univers Alternatif (UA), Humour, Post-Poudlard, Romance

**Couple:** Harry/Severus

**Type d'Histoire: **One-shot

**Avertissements:** Langage Adulte, Thèmes Adultes, Situations Sexuelles

**Séries:** La série des Amants Secrets

**Chapitre:** 1

**Complet:** Oui

~*~

**Auteur:** Magdelena

**Titre Original:** Harry Demands a Holiday

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans le présent document. Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J. K. Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement par désir de faire partie de cet univers.

**A/N#1:** Dédicace à Michelle.

**A/N#2:** Merci à Sev1970.

**Traductrice:** Mag, Ada, Lalie

**A/T#1:** Merci à Perlelun pour sa correction qui m'a fait éclater de rire. Sans elle, ce texte aurait été une véritable torture pour vous chers lecteurs. Donc, remercions tous ensemble cette gentille Perlelun!

**A/T#2:** Dédicace spéciale à the-chihiro qui m'a laissé deux gentilles reviews qui m'ont poussée à reprendre l'écriture et la traduction. Merci à toi. J'espère que cette fic te plaira.

**Lien où peut être trouvé la fic:** voir mon profil, suivre le lien livejournal de magdelena1969

~*~

_« J'en ai marre. Je ne le ferai pas. »_ cracha Harry à son supérieur apparemment choqué et surpris d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche de l'Auror le plus acharné au travail. Harry n'avait jamais eu recours à sa célébrité durant les cinq années qu'il avait passées avec le bataillon des Aurors afin de recevoir des avantages. Mais il serait pendu s'il était obligé de travailler cette nuit entre toutes les nuits. En particulier cinq minutes avant qu'il ne parte.

_« Potter? »_

Harry expulsa une bouffée d'air entre ses dents serrées et se força à se calmer. _« C'est comme ça à chaque congé. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis célibataire que je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir. Vous ne pouvez simplement pas me désigner arbitrairement pour faire la garde de cette nuit à cause de ça. »_

Les yeux d'Harry parcoururent la pièce: le groupe d'Aurors qui étaient déjà occupés à rassembler leurs affaires eurent la décence de paraître chagrinés à l'écoute des mots d'Harry. Deux en particuliers, Ron et Seamus, qui avaient déjà eu un aperçu de l'ire d'Harry auparavant semblaient spécialement repentant.

Déterminé à ne pas être pris pour acquis cette fois-ci, Harry carra ses épaules en une attitude de défense et rencontra à nouveau les yeux de son supérieur stupéfait. _« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. J'ai des plans pour ce soir et ils ne peuvent pas être changés. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Mais Potter, c'est... »_

Sans même le réaliser, le contrôle parfait qu'Harry exerçait sur sa magie se relâcha quelque peu. Il lança, sans baguette et sans prononcer une parole, un sort de silence et d'immobilisation sur son supérieur. _« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, j'ai toujours fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. En fait, je n'ai eu que quelques heures de récupération depuis la veille du réveillon de Noël. J'ai travaillé sans interruption durant le réveillon et le jour de Noël et je ne me suis jamais plaint. Même lorsque mes projets pour le réveillon de Nouvel An sont tombés à l'eau parce que je devais me rendre à Dublin pour arrêter cette chienne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais j'en ai ras-le-bol. Touts ces putains de Mangemorts sont en prison. J'ai travaillé sans jamais m'arrêter pour me reposer afin de les appréhender pour des raisons très personnelles qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peut comprendre. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Et pour la première fois, je peux me concentrer sur mon futur au lieu de mon passé. Je peux finalement arrêter d'être Harry-Putain-Potter et essayer d'être juste Harry. »_

Harry tempêtait près de son bureau. Il attrapa finalement son sac déjà prêt et le balança sur son épaule.

_« J'ai des projets pour cette Saint-Valentin. Des plans qui prévoient que je me concentre enfin sur l'homme que j'aime. »_

Le silence stupéfait qui régnait fut seulement rompu par la porte qui claqua derrière Harry.

_« Harry vient-il juste de dire qu'il...? »_

_« aimait les hommes? »_ continua Seamus à la remarque hachée de Ron. _« Ouais, mon pote, c'est ce qu'il a dit. »_

_« Hermione a essayé de m'avertir, mais je n'aurais jamais... »_

_« Hé mon pote. Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait vu avoir un rencard avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, ces derniers mois. »_

_« Nous avons vraiment profité de lui dernièrement, n'est-ce pas? »_ demanda tristement Ron.

_« Pas juste dernièrement, mon gars. » _Seamus serra l'épaule de Ron et désigna leur supérieur toujours réduit au silence et immobilisé. _« Je vais le désensorceler et lui dire que nous ferons la garde de ce soir. Tu appelles les filles? »_

_« Bien. Harry a besoin d'une pause et il va en avoir une. » _acquiesça Ron avec un air déterminé. Il se penchait déjà vers la cheminée pour appeler sa femme ainsi que celle de Seamus pour leur faire savoir qu'ils devraient reporter leurs projets pour la Saint-Valentin.

~**~

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. L'adrénaline qui provenait de son altercation au bureau se dissipait maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le calme de sa maison.

_« Bon sang, je pense que je viens juste d'ensorceler mon supérieur. »_

Un rire chaud et riche en réponse à sa déclaration fut la première indication pour Harry que son amant était rentré avant lui. Il sentit qu'on plaçait un verre frais contre sa paume. Il soupira de reconnaissance avant de porter l'apéritif à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud et épicé qui coulait dans sa gorge semblait être le remède parfait pour ses nerfs en pelote. Harry sentit le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui et le poids familier de son amant ne tarda pas à reposer à ses côtés.

De douces lèvres vinrent se presser contre sa gorge. Au même instant, une main élégante se posa sur sa cuisse sur laquelle elle dessina des cercles tentateurs. Les mêmes lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille. Une respiration fantomatique souffla sur son lobe lorsque son amant parla enfin de sa voix de velours, qui comme d'habitude excita Harry presque immédiatement. _« Je suppose que tu en as enfin eu assez de ces profiteurs? »_

_« O-oui, »_ parvint-il à articuler lorsque des doigts experts en potions se glissèrent dans la ceinture de son pantalon et s'amusèrent à le torturer. Il tâtonna pour poser son verre sur la table basse. _« Voulait me faire travailler ce soir. Lui ai dit que j'avais des projets. »_ Soudainement, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et rencontrèrent deux yeux onyx amusés.

_« Doux Merlin! Je pense que je viens juste de sortir du placard et cela devant le bataillon entier des Aurors, »_ gémit-il.

Souriant de manière indulgente, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en public, l'amant d'Harry embrassa gentiment le sourcil froncé d'Harry. « _Je croyais que tu avais prévu de le faire au Bal du Ministère demain soir de toutes façons? Puisque tout mes anciens alliés sont désormais soit en train de pourrir à Azkaban soit sous terre? »_

Harry soupira avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il leva la main pour gentiment caresser la joue saillante de son ancien professeur. _« En effet, je suis fatigué de te cacher comme si tu étais un sombre et noir secret. Je suis fier d'être avec toi et je veux que le monde sache que je suis tien et que tu es mien. »_

_« Tu es un idiot sentimental, »_ admonesta l'aîné des sorciers. Son ton affectueux effaçait l'âpreté de ses mots.

_« Je suis ton idiot, Severus. Seulement tien.» _lui promit Harry.

**FIN**


End file.
